Naruto the Host to Monsters
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto/Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou - Has important info on my other stories in Naruto Uzumaki has fought and beaten many foes, but how will he defeat monsters that don't want to hurt him, but instead want him as there own?
1. Chapter 1 Getting a Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'**

**For those of you that want me to update my other stories right now some are on hold until the manga they have are farther along so that I can make the stories the best I can for you guys and girls reading these. **

**Naruto the Elder Darkness****, ****Naruto the Orange Trainer****, ****Naruto the Godly Shinobi****, ****Naruto the Ninja Brother****, ****Naruto the Vampire Jinchuriki, Naruto the Ninja Duelist****, and ****Naruto the Top Meister****. Also ****Naruto the Silent King of the Dead**** are not being put on hold.**

**Please Nobody Flame This, It Is Needed For Me To Make My Stories The Best I Can. I Do NOT Like To Make Anything Less Than My Best. You as fans deserve the best written stories I can make.**

**Story Start. [This was a Challenge I accepted]**

Naruto Uzumaki was known by many things in his life. The Last Uzumaki, Damn Brat, Demon Child, Dope, and as a Hero. He was born in a cave outside of Konoha from what he was told, and was raised his hole life in Konoha. He was born from powerful blood, and even contained the most powerful of the Nine Tailed Beasts the Kyuubi. He was trained as a rookie genin by Kakashi Hatake the Copy Cat ninja who had used his ex-teammates Sharingan to copy over a thousand jutsu. He had saved a country, defended his village from a crazy killer demon holder, had a bridge named after him, learned the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze's Rasegan in a month, gotten Tsunade Senju of the Sannin to become the Fifth Hokage, beaten a prodigy, and was currently the only apprentince of Jiraiya of the Sannin. Jiraiya had decided he needed to see the world beyond the barrier that seperated the Ninja Nations from Japan to further his training, and had even given him the house he owned since he never used it, and a list of things he needed to practice on that would make him a Great Ninja.

However, none of that could have prepare him for when he opened the door of said house and saw a pale, black haired woman in a suit and sunglasses with a cute, large breasted girl with red hair, amber snakes eyes, some scales on her face, and the lower body of a giant snake that looked at him with a hopeful gaze.

Nothing could have prepared him for when he was told he was going to have to be the host family to the Lamia Miia. Nor was he prepared for when workers came into his house and gave it some add ons.

The Lamia, one of the many Monster species that were intigrating into the world through the Cultural Exchange Program. A Program that was helping monsters find homes, and safely interact with humans and each other. Each monster was given a homestay family to stay and learn with, and apparently there had been a typo sending Miia to his house instead of her actual house. Though it was to late to change anything now.

'This... is a dangerous situation.' Naruto thought from HIS bed, unable to move with his whole body wrapped up by the snake lower body of the Lamia he was hosting. Her yellow shirt hardly hiding her cleavage, and the pink corners of her nipples slightly peeking out from it's binding as she rubbed hear head deeper into his cheek and her pointed red ears showing even more proof of her non-human status. Her tail wrapped around him even tighter, and Naruto felt something pop.

He was unsure if he should be in pain, or get aroused from her boobs pressing body. They were both large, perky, and super soft! The serene smile on her face was pleasant to see, but Naruto had more pressing matters to deal with. Like the fact he could only move a single arm.

"Miia... Wake Up." Naruto said before his face turned red from her tail wrapping around him even tighter than before.

"Five more minutes... no wait... five more degrees." Miia grumbled to him sleepily and Naruto developed an eye twitch, and twitched his head to the side and banged his head lightly into hers. Her eyes twitched open and she gave him a sleepy smile. "Good morning Darling." That was another things about her that Naruto had not been prepared for. The girl had fallen for him hard, and it did not help that she was the most beautiful girl in the world in his opinion. Strangely enough it was not the lucious melons that he found the her attractive... it was her red hair that matched her scales that he found the most sexy. Her amber slitted eyes just seemed to fit her nicely as well.

"Miia, as much as I want to question why you are in my bed... I feel it would just give me a headache. So I am going to go downstairs and make some nice hot coffee." Naruto said before she tightened her hold on him.

"You know Darling, I was cold last night and had to use you to warm up." Miia said before her face became a bit more like a predator on the prowl. Naruto sweat dropped at her and decided the best ways to get her off of him.

"If your cold I can make you a hot bath." Naruto said as he squirmed and she looked at him with what her version of the deadpan was.

"No Way!" Naruto could practically hear the hearts in her voice as she hugged his head right into her boobs. He mildly wondered if her large breasts were a species thing or if hers were well endowed even for a Lamia.

"Can we not do this right now Miia?" Naruto asked before Miia placed her forehead to his and their noses touched. Now Naruto knew for sure he was going to have to relieve himself later, since having sex with Miia was illegal for him right now.

"Darling, as a Poikilotherm I love the heat. I would love to make some heat between our bodies when we mae the room hotter with our love making. Lamia's are well known for our skills in pleasing men, and even though I am a virgin I can go all day long if you want." Miia said with a fanged grin before she went down to his shoulder and tried bite down gently on him and inject something into his blood. Though she failed to inject him with the aphrodisiac and only ended up biting down on a log, and she got her fangs stuck. "Naryuno mwhy dithd youm dodthe ma biithe?" Miia asked and Naruto ignored her in favor of putting on a shirt, since he usually slept in his pants he was already half dressed.

"Miia, you do remember that I will be arrested if we have sex right. A date here and there are okay, but you do realize I am 15 right and it would look bad for both of us to get into any kind of relationship. I don't want you kicked out of Japan just because I could not control myself." Naruto said awkwardly and Miia looked like she was gushing over his words, but with her mouth stuck on a log it made her look weird as she rambled on and on about his kindness.

"Dats mwhat I wuv abouwsh yush, yoush sho kinsh." Miia gushed as her tail wrapped around him and she hugged him, but the log in her mouth smacked him in the head and knocked it off her fangs. "Are you okay Darling?" Miia asked and Naruto nodded and held his head.

"Yeah, but lets just get some coffee." Naruto said and he and Miia went downstairs to see the woman that had brought Miia to his house in the first place. Her name was Sumisu A.K.A. Ms. Smith, or as Naruto called her...

"What are you here for now Moocher?" Naruto asked as he took the coffee she was drinking and gulped it down. It was his coffee anyway, but she still pouted when he took it from her.

"What, can't I come and check up on a young boy without anyone to look after him without having a reason?" Sumisu asked and Naruto gave her a deadpan look. Miia looked at Sumisu with a embarrassed look since she was still in her P.J.'s and she had yet to take a bath, since Naruto was the one that actually knew how to run the new tub. Naruto was going to wait to run the bath until after he had his morning coffee, and then run her a bath.

"Why are you really here?" Naruto asked and she smiled a dark aura appeared around her.

"I'm here to make sure that you haven't done anything to Miia. The species that are comingling with us... If something happened to them then the ones responsible would be punished very harshly. As a host you are mostly ignor-" Sumisu started before Naruto cut her off.

"I know the law, and I know what can and can't be done. I would never hurt her." Naruto said and Sumisu pouted at the lost chance of teasing him.

"Hurting has many definitions you know. I can bet you that Miia has made some sort of advances on you right?" Sumisu asked and Miia decided to interject.

"Of course I would try and become one with my Darling. I am a passionate Lamia and I am going to have my Darling." Miia said proudly and Sumisu looked at her with a grin.

"Then have you fucked him? If you did he would be arrested and you would be deported back to the country you came from. Your efforts in learning japanese would go to waste and _Darling_ would spend the rest of his days in jail" Sumisu started before Miia looked like she was just forced to swallow a bitter pill.

"We did not fuck. Sure she has awesome boobs, a great figure, amazing red hair and scales, and just all around good looks. Also there is her fun loving and loyal personality that makes her so fun to hang around with, BUT I don't want to ruin her future so I will keep my Flames of Youth... gack... under control." Naruto said and punched himself in the face when he said Flames of Youth. Miia blushed and hugged him from behind as her breasts pushed into his back and Sumisu smirked when she saw the blush on his face. Naruto could not help it, since he had almost never recieved any positive female attention besides that kiss on the forehead Granny Tsunade gave him.

"Oh really, but you look so easily seduced. You are going to be in jail at the end of the week." Sumisu promised as she touched his cheek and got in close, before Miia pulled Naruto away and hissed at Sumisu.

"Keep your hands off my Darling, Sumike. He Is Mine." Miia said as she plunged his head deeper into her breasts. It actually gave Naruto a mild depression, since he had always been short in his age group. Now that he had finally grown he was still shorter than all the women around him now. Miia was taller than him, and looked even taller when she balanced on her tail more. Sumisu was taller than him. Though then again he was still growing and Miia was 17, while Sumisu was an adult woman.

'Holy shit, if he does not try anything with her I have a feeling she is going to be the one raping him. Oh man, I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or give the boy a pat of the back. It makes me glad I picked him instead of that Kurusu boy's house.' Sumisu thought with a grin before Miia hissed at her again.

"You Hear Me!?" She yelled and Sumisu raised her hands in the surrender gesture.

"Relax Miia. I was just joking around. I have to leave anyway, oh and Mr. Darling." Sumisu said and looked at him with a serious expression. "Make sure to keep it in your pants."

And with that she left.

"Darling... is the prohibition really that bad?" Miia asked and Naruto sighed, but nodded.

"At the moment it is, but one day I think they are going to get rid of it. Love in uncontrollable and you are a member of an all female race. You girls need to breed somehow, so eventually that problem will come up, and they can't just ignore that." Naruto said and his small speach made her smile.

"You know, when I came here to be part of the exchange program I was afriad of how my host family would react. I am half snake and half human, so many humans are scared of me. I was really scared of being rejected, but you did not care about this at all when you gave me your goofy grin and offered me a warm meal I knew something." Miia started and her tail wrapped around him and reached into his pants while unzipping them. She got on top of his and her hands on his shoulder and looked down at him. "What I feel for you has nothing to do with has nothing to do with prohibited matters, and I don't care what you do to me or if you hurt me." While she said this she got up and started to raise her shirt and covered the womanhood right above where the humanoid skin connected to the snake bottom. Naruto looked surprised at this for the most part since she had never been so forward.

"I honestly don't mind losing my virginity to you. Because-" Miia started and got so close that their lips were an inch apart. She gazed into his eyes with eyes that lead straight to her soul, and Naruto saw just how deeply her feelings went.

"I Love You Darling." She said, and Naruto smiled at her and just before they were about to kiss Naruto gagged when she smelled something coming off of her. She saw this and looked worried.

"Darling... is the law really that big of a deal?" Miia asked with a tear at the edge of her eye.

"No, that isn't it. I really should have run you a bath before now. You smell really bad." Naruto said and Miia looked offended before she raised her arm and smelled herself, and gagged at the smell. She really did smell bad, and she really needed a bath. She blushed and uncoiled herself from him and slithered up to the bathroom.

"Well come on and run me a bath so I can kiss you!" She yelled from the bathroom and Naruto sigh but walked to to the bathroom and turned the faucet to the highest temprature it could go and waited for the large bath to fill, while Miia blushed at the fact it was her that ruined the kiss earlier with her smell.

...

...

"So Darling... are you really afraid of the law?" Miia asked and Naruto chuckled.

"No, not really, but as you know I come from the Elemental Nations much like you come from a hidden continent. Coming here has lowered my power to 25 percent, and I can afford to get thrown in jail. I still have so much I want to do in Konoha. My dream is to become the leader of my village, and gain the respect of everyone. I want kids to look up to me, and adults to look at with with respect. My teacher left me with a list of training techniques since unlike me being on this country puts him down to 3 percent. He told me if I grew strong here I would be so much more powerful back in my own country." Naruto explained and she listened carefully, and with wide eyes. Her Darling was from the forbidden lands all monsters were afraid to go. The giant Bijuu there frightened most, if not all, monsters out of the area and those that went never came back alive.

"... When are you going back to your home?" Miia asked sadly, and Naruto picked up on it.

"In a year, but you know, in my home there are no laws preventing a human and a non-human from having sex. Some members from the Inuzuka have gone feral and mated with their dogs from time to time, and they were only considered a little weird." Naruto said and Miia gagged at the thought of a person having sex with a dog, but then the hidden meaning of what he was trying to say came to her and she gave him the biggest hug she could manage with breaking him in half with her super strong tail. Luckily for her Naruto was one of the most durable ninja in his village. His major concern was the nude breasts his head was implanted into.

'Sooooooo soooft.' Naruto thought in a dream-like state from the heaven he was in.

"I would love to go back to your country with you!" Miia yelled happily before she let go of him and jumped into the bath as the water splashed him. He shook his head in amusement and was glad Jiraiya was back in the Nations. If he was here he would be so jealous, and would tell Miia embarrassing stories about Naruto.

**[In the Elemental Nations]**

*Achoo*

Jiraiya of the sannin rubbed under his nose and smiled.

"I wonder what pretty girl is talking about me." Jiraiya said as he looked back through his peeping hole and saw all the girls had disappeared. Looking behind he he saw that all of them were wearing full Jonin uniform and each hold out their weapons and glaring at him.

...

"RUN LIKE A SCARED BITCH JUTSU!" Jiraiya yelled as he tried to make his escape, but the hordes of women chasing him were hot on his heels.

**[Back With Naruto and Miia]**

"So what kind of training are you doing?" Miia asked from inside the bathtub while Naruto look over the scroll while leaning against the wall. Miia had insisted he stay in with her and bath, but he angrued he did not want to yet so they made a deal and he would stay in the room while she bath at least.

"Well, every time I complete one form of training the task with go from red to black and the next will appear on the scroll. I just finished task one and two yesterday. The first was master meditation while sitting on water, and the second was channelling my inner energy into my body for as long as I can before losing concetration. I needed to hold it for over ten hours to complete this one. I am trying to read the third one." Naruto said and his jaw dropped at how hard this one was going to be.

_Task Three - Make a Rasengan one handed in both hands._

This was going to be a hard task. Naruto looked at Miia as he looked for some secret answer to help him out with his most powerful attack at the moment. He had completed the first stage of the Rasengan by wtachinga a cat so maybe she could help him out if he stared at her long enough.

"What are you looking at you perv." Miia joked with a flirtatous look as her tail covered her nipples. Naruto blushed at being called a pervert before he smiled and laughed with Miia in a good natured way.

Maybe being the _**Host to Monsters**_ was not going to be so bad after all.

**Chapter End.**

**This is a Two Part story, and the first will take part as Naruto the Host of Monsters, with part being held when he goes back to Konoha with his girls. Remember that this was a Challenge that I accepted, and that I really love both manga. I really wish Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou had an anime.**

**Please Leave Me Nice Long Reviews On This, But No Flames Please.**


	2. Chapter 2 I think your rage broke Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do now own 'Naruto' or 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'**

**Story Start.**

"It's a Date~ A Date~ We're on a Date~" Miia sang as he pulled Naruto along with her and he looked around embarrassed at her behavior since people were looking at them and talking. Though the insults were mostly about their age difference, and how she was being a pedophile. Naruto really hated how youthful he looked sometimes. He was only two years younger than her!

Naruto wore a simple orange V-neck T-Shirt, baggy black pants held up by a metal studded belt, and on his wrists and hands were bandages from his failures at using the Rasengan one handed. The skin had been grinded away raw, and they were sensative to the touch right now.

"I'm on a Date with my Dar~ling~" Miia continued to sing as she wore a black shirt and white jeans jacket, with a white skirt since she had no legs. On her head was a black hat with her golden D pinned to the side. Miia let go of his hand and raised her hands high in the air with an air headed look on her face. Naruto watched her boobs bounce though and cursed his hormones, and the fact they could not do anything.

"A Date! A Date! A Date!" Miia yelled and Naruto looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Miia, please keep quiet. We don't want the Moocher getting wind of this. Our excuse for going out is to get you used to human society. If she thinks we are doing anything bad then she will storm in the place and make everything more complicated." Naruto whispered into her ear and it went right over her head. She just smiled at him with a dusting of pink on her cheeks, and her fangs poking out of her mouth. The two large red scales on the side of her face made the look even cuter and this made Naruto blush a little and look away.

"So it is a date in society, then!" Miia said happily and Naruto felt a headache coming on.

"Yes Miia, it is a date in society. Now can we please go somewhere else?" Naruto asked as a little blonde girl with whisker marks on her cheeks came up to him and sniffed him. Miia gushed at the display and Naruto grimanced when the innocent blue eyes of the girl looked up at him, and he saw the fox ears and bushy tail.

"Onii-chan?" The girl asked and Naruto knelt down to her level and looked her straight in the eye.

"Sorry kiddo, but I am a human. I'm not your Onii-chan." Naruto said evenly and the girl nodded with a frown. This man smelled like Fox, looked like a fox, and had normal fox looks so why was he calling himself human. Naruto was thankful when an adult fox woman and her host family came forward and took the girl away. Though the fox woman gave Naruto a strange look also, but it was more curious than attracted. The second they were away Miia lifted him off the ground and swung him around.

"Awwwww! You are so good with kids! I wonder what are kids would look like? Ohhh, I bet they would the cutest little snakes in the world! I hope they would have your hair and yellow scales, or my hair and scales with your eyes and skin tone! They would just be the cutest little girls in the world!" Miia gushed and Naruto waved his feet around in an attempt to get them on the ground. He was starting to get motion sick from all the spinning, but thankfully Miia remembered they had a date and put him down... before wrapping a tail around his waist and slithering off. "Let's go have our Date so Miito, Niara, and Slitherina can be born!" Miia yelled and Naruto felt himself pale.

He was not ready to be a Dad... or lose his virginity.

"Miia, wouldn't you rather get something to eat?!" Naruto asked loudly as they passed a resteraunt and she stopped and her face went blank before Naruto heard a loud grumble. She blushed and let him go as they went into the building, and saw the self seating sign. They went into a booth but Miia's tail made the seating a bit weird. The waiter came by and they each ordered their drink, hot water for Miia and Orange Soda for Naruto.

"Sooo... Hey Darling, why did you come to this country when you just plan on leaving?" Miia asked as they waited for the waiter to get back. Naruto siped on his orange soda and nodded to the question.

"Well, because of a certain condition I have if I did my training here I would be so much more powerful in my home nation. I need to get strong so that I don't get captured by some people who want something from me. If they get it I will die in the proccess and you can see why I don't want that." Naruto said and Miia gasped at his answer, and wondered why these people wanted Naruto.

"I won't let them touch my Darling! Why do you even have to go back in the first place if you are in danger?" Miia said loudly and Naruto sighed sadly, but could see why she would ask that.

"My dream is to become Hokage of my village and save my best friend from Orochimaru. I hate that damn man so much. Anyway, I almost saved him the last time we fought but right before I could take him home a traitor named Kabuto carried him away before my teacher could arrive. I was to weakened from the fight to beat the bastard, and he got away. I don't remember much after that because I passed out form blood lose soon after, and when I woke up I was in the hospital." Naruto said and he gripped his fist hard enough to draw blood, and his anger leaked into his face as he glared at his drink.

"... Who is Orochimaru?" Miia questioned and Naruto sighed. She was NOT going to like this answer.

"Orochimari is a traitor of my village, and powerful enough to cause mass trouble all on his own. Though I hate him for many reasons. The man is a foul, manipulative bastard and he fed me to a giant snake. He hurt my teammates, and made my friend betray the village. I HATE that damn snake and I will kill him one day." Naruto swore and Miia looked at him sadly when he mentioned the snake parts.

"Do you... hate snakes?" Miia asked and Naruto looked startled out of his anger by her question.

"What!? No, I don't hate snakes in general. I just hate the Orochimaru and his snakes. Kinda like how you can hate one person but like another of the same race. If I hated snakes I would not have let you into my home remember. We would not be on this... research date if I hated you. Anyway, even if I hated snakes I would like you just fine. Your a really nice girl." Naruto said in a panic since he was not sure if she was going to cry or not. He really hated making girls cry. Her hair covered her eyes and her shoulders started shaking before she started laughing loudly.

"Pfft! Ahhahahahahaha! You should have seen yourself! You look so cute when your trying to explain yourself!" Miia laughed out. She herself had types of snakes she did not like so she was not going to fault him for hating a snake-like man. She herself was already starting to hate this guy. Naruto looked at her in disbelief before he smiled and started chuckling as well.

"... If you two are ready to order now?" The waiter asked and the couple looked surprised that the waiter had shown up.

"I want seven rare steaks, four sides of chicken, and a bottle of steak sauce." Miia ordered without thinking one how others would react. Naruto raised an eyebrow but then he remembered just how long her body was when you counted the tail so having a big appetite was a given.

"I will have twelve bowls of the Salt Ramen, four bowls of the beef, and five bowls of Miso Ramen. Oh, and can you put some extra beef in the ramen. I am a little hungry." Naruto ordered and the Waiter dropped his notepad. Miia looked at him surprised that he would be able to eat so much, and Naruot chuckled. He forgot that normal humans on this side did not have chakra enhanced digestive systems.

"Ca-ca-can you re-repeat that sir?" The Waiter asked and Naruto picked up his notepad and wrote it down for the man and gave it to him. The Waiter looked at it and already knew who the customer of the year was going to be. A few minutes after the waiter left they waited in silence before Naruto felt something touch his leg. He saw Miia smiling at him and the touch happened again. He kicked back sofly and laughed on the inside at how he must be the first person to play footsies with a person without legs.

"This is fun!" Miia said as she put her head in her hands and leaned on the table. Naruto rolled his eyes at her and smiled when the first round of food got their. They each dug in though Naruto ate slower from his damaged hands. One handed Rasengan training was killer, and with nobody to fight he was out of his learning curve. He learned best in battle, and with no battles here so he was going through a growth stunt.

"Hey Miia. I have been meaning to ask. When you tried to bite me you were going to inject something into me. Do you have venoms in your fangs?" Naruto asked and Miia nodded with a smile.

"Yep! I have Paralyzing, Poisoning, Aphrodisiac, and Knock Out venom I can use. I was going to make you hot and bothered with some aphrodisiac and then we would get out freak on, and you would have taken me and ohhh I am so excited about my first time with you!" Miia gushed. Naruto just sweat dropped at her casual way of saying she was going to have her way with him in a drugged state. Naruto payed for the meal and they left the shop together and went to one of the more fun areas with the arcades and booths.

"Get yer fortuune told fer a meesly fee."

The second she heard that Miia dragged him over to an elderly dark skinned lady with a thick cajun accent. Naruto looked at her in suspision since he culd feel some weird energy coming off of her.

"Can you tell out future!?" Miia asked excitedly, and the lady laughed in a way that put Naruto on the edge of his toes in preperation to run away.

"Haha child. Madam Sabree knows all and sees all. What would the youngun like told ta her 'bout. Love, fortune, or maybe a some drama?" Sabree asked and Miia did not even waste a second on her answer.

"Love! Love for me is Love for sure!" Miia nearly yelled and Sabree put her hands on a crystal ball and her coal black eyes turned milky white as black smoke filled the glass ball. The energy Naruto felt from her went into the ball and he narrowed his eyes,

"Love will find you child, and your true love lies wit day man next to you. Never bafore hava seen love so pure, and ya weddin' night will be a passionate dance of heat." Sabree said with a certain joy in her voice while Naruto scoffed slightly. He was not one to believe in fortune telling anyway, since he did not believe in fate to begin with.

"Boy, you will undago some harsh trials of pain an agony. Your path is marked with nine tails, and ya will lose friends to the ravages of a home will be breaken, and than man ya view as ya family will be lost ta tha sea. War is in ya future boy." Sabree said and Naruto took her more seriously than he did before. The second she said nine tails he was sure that this woman was actually telling the future, and he did not like what he heard. Miia was to busy gushing over what she had heard to pay attention to Naruto's random fortune. They quickly paid and made their ways off to the next destination.

'War is in my future, and either Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, or Pervy Sage are going to die at sea. This is not good. That woman was to accurate to be a fake. I doubt she was even human at this point.' Naruto thought before Miia dragged him to on of those claw machines and started looking at a snake plushie inside it with a cute pout. She looked at him with her long, red, pointed ears pointing down as she gave him a powerful pout. Just behind them someone else had just won their match on another game.

**Fatality - Flawless Victory**

Naruto caved in right away and started to try and win her the plushie, but instead he accidently got every other plushie in the machine instead of the snake. Bags and bags surronded Naruto as he put in another coic in the machine and tried again. The snake was the only things left, so how hard could it.

In the end it took another ten coins to win the damn thing and Naruto ended up giving the rest of the prizes away to a group of people. Miia hugged the snake close to her chest with one arm while her other one wrappend around Naruto's shoulder and his head was against the side of her breasts. Naruto just knew that if she had been human he would have been taller than her, but the tail added a lot of extra height to her so it was pointless to be angry over it.

"Hey Darling I have to get some stuff from this store." Miia stated as she dragged Naruto... into a shop that sold female underwear.

'Now that I think about it. I have never seen her wearing a bra, and is it even possible for her to wear panties without legs?' Naruto questioned as Miia smiled at him not rejecting the idea of shopping in a Lingerie Shop. She expected some kind of resistance, so then she would use this as the perfect chance to tease him. Grabbing two random bra she turned to him.

"Hey Darling, which of these look better on me? I don't really know since I don't really wear a bra." Miia said with a wink as she pulled part of her shirt down to show her nipple. Naruto walked over to her and grabbed her breasts and jiggled them around a bit, then he squeezed her sides, and finally grabbed her hips.

"Darling, if you wanted to get nasty you just had to as-" She started with a smile and blush before Naruto spoke up.

"B86-W55-H90. With your red hair and scales, and your skin tone the best bet on bra for you would be this." Naruto said as he left a sweat dropping Miia behind and searched for the right bra size for her in the best color. Just because he liked to wear colors that did not go did not mean he had no fashion sense. He was on a team with a fan-girl after all, so he was bound to pink something up.

'How does he know this... I don't even know this.' Miia thought seeing she lost her chance to seduce him this time. He came back a few moments later with an amber bra that had the clip in the bra for easier access, and had white frills trailing the edges.

"Here, this should be the right size. I would try it on before to make sure it offers perfect support, since I am not sure about just how the weight is affected in the breasts of Lamia's." Naruto said before he was dragged into the changing room as his eyes were met with the Lamia's nude breasts... again.

"Tell me how... good it looks." Miia stated before she saw what she as talking to was a log, and she gave it a blank stare for a few moment before putting on her shirt and going outside of the changing room to find Naruto. The second it was safe the log poffed and Naruto appeared with a grin at his trick. By turning into the log people would think he used a different jutsu and look for him, but the second they had their backs turned he would use that moment to attack.

"HEY MIIA!" Naruto yelled before turning back into the log. Miia came into the room with a happy smile before she looked at the log in anger and heard a faint laughing coming from the log and figured out what he had done. Taking her shirt off again she rubbed herself on the log and Naruto's concentration was ruined as he reappeared in a puff of smoke. She continued to rub into him and he ran out of the dressing room, and then he noticed something that had caught on his shirt. It was white with a little ribbon on it and shaped like a triangle... it actually kinda looked like panties, and the backside of it was sticky and warm with a sweat honey-like scent coming from it.

...

'So Lamia's do wear panties.' Naruto concluded before he heard the curtains shift and saw Miia poke her head out.

"Darling-" She started in a shy tone as she looked at the panties in his hand and he realized what she was thinking.

'Oh crap.' Naruto though simply as he prepared for extreme pain.

"-please give me my panties back... you perv." Miia asked nicely with her blush still on her face as he handed them over without a problem. He was slightly shocked he had not been hit for accidentily stealing her panties. Anko had chsed him around Konoka for a whole day straight for stealing her panties and hanging them from the First Hokages nose on the mountain.

'Did I just... not get hit for stealing panties. HA! FUCK YOU PERVY SAGE! I AM AWESOME!' Naruto thought in a moment of insanity, and he was sure thta somehwere Jiraiya was feeling jealous for no reason. He pumped his fist in the air and the women in the shop looked at him strangely. Miia came back out of the room and saw Naruto whistling innocently and decided that they would go pay for a set of the bras Naruto picked out.

"Darling, only a perv steal panties. If you wanted to see them I would have shown you." Miia stated as she slithered up to his side.

"Hah, then call me perverted because those were some cute panties." Naruto teased back for once and Miia looked away from him with a blush. It was not as fun when she was the one being teased.

"Holy Shit, the hell is that thing!?" Naruto and Miia heard as they saw an ugly couple pointing at them. They looked at each other as if to decide which of them they were talking about.

"It said Darling! It looks so fucking creepy and gross!" The ugly woman yelled as the man laughed. Miia growled and looked like she wanted to hit them, and Naruto decided it was best to avoid the situation so he he was about to grab her and run before he heard what they said next.

"And look at the stupid looking blond kid next to her. Figures that a creepy looking snake has to kidnap a stupid looking child." The man yelled and that phrase repeated in Naruto's head over and over until...

*Snap*

"Gaooooooooo!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on both of them and started beating the shit out of them with hsi damaged hands. Miia blushed at the display of violence and assumed that he was defending her honor.

"HOLY CRAP THAT KID'S RAGE BROKE!" A random person from the crowd forming around them yelled before Naruto turned to them and jumped at them next.

"You wanna piece of me too asshole!" Naruto yelled before Miia's tail grabbed him out of mid air and wrapped around him she slithered off in a panic. Naruto thrashed angrily in her tail as he yelled death threats at everyone in the crowd as they passed.

His height was a... VERY sensative issue. He was not short, his face was just a bit more heart shaped so it made him look younger than he actually was.

"Miia! Let me down I have some idiots to murder!" Naruto yelled as Miia went inside the nearest hotel and payed for them room to give him time to calm down. not really working to well since he was still shouting death threats, threats about castrating, threats about pranking, and weirdest of all threats about sicking Kiba on them. Whatever a Kiba was.

"-and then I am going to force feed you your own hair as I rip out your stomach and make your watch as I shove it up your ass! Don't fuck with me! I am Naruto FUCKING Uzumaki and I will break you!" Naruto yelled before calming down and noticing they had stopped in a room. He seemingly forgot everything that had just happened since he looked at her with a weird look. "Where am I, and how the hell did I get here?" Naruto asked with a few blinks.

"I think the sign said Love Hotel, and are you calm now?" Miia asked as Naruto tilted her head.

"Calm, what are you talking about? I am always calm." Naruto said and there was a moment of silence in which Miia learned that Naruto may have split personality disorder. Either that or drastic mood swings. Miia decided to just get a warm shower in the bathroom and relax for a moment while Naruto laid back on the bed and let some rest take over him. Seeing a remote he turned on the T.V. and...

"Ah!"

*Click*

Naruto was blushing at what he had just seen in that split second, and he could only think one thing after seeing that split second of porn.

Lesbians were hot!

"That was a nice shower. Not nearly as good as ours, but nice." Miia said as she came out wearing a bathrobe. Naruto nodded and Miia sprung onto the bed and started looking around. "I kinda wonder what people do in here... what is this... Gum?" Miia asked as she help up a condom in the wrapper and Naruto grinned.

"Yep! That is totally gum. Why don't you try blowing a bubble?" Naruto asked and she saw his grin and figured out what this was.

"Perv." She said simply as she tossed the condom away. She was about to open her mouth and saw something before the door exploded and kocked her on top on him, and her robe came undone.

"Everyone freeze! We are the Cultural Exchange Security Squad!" Miia heard as she looked and saw people dressed in military uniform pointing guns at her. The female figure glared at the back of Miia's head and started yelling. "According to our information, a female Lamia has kidnapped a male boy in here for lewd reasons! The laws between Cultural Exchange species make clear that any sexual and or harming activites between humans and other species are against the law..." The woman said before she saw familliar blond, spiky hair and figured out what happened.

"Well well, if it isn't the little _Darling_. What's up?" The woman asked as she pulled down her face mask and gave a smile.

"Moocher/Ms. Smith!?" Naruto and Miia yelled in surprise. Everything started to get cleared up as the men left and Naruto had one question he had to ask.

"How the hell did you find us?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well _Darling_, we have the most-" Sumisu started before Naruto interupted her.

"Bullshit."

"Actually, we just use twitter." She declared proudly and Naruto felt like banging his head against the wall. "How would you guys like a ride back home?" Sumisu asked and Miia nodded, but Naruto gave her a look.

"You want to mooch of me don't you?" He asked and she nodded without hesitating. He sighed and they all left the building and saw the same people Naruto beat the hell out of earlier covered in bandages. Naruto had not noticed them yet since he was standing on ther other side of Miia and Sumisu.

"Would you look at that?! It's the pedophile snake girl again!" The dude yelled and naruto noticed them now and his fists starting shaking in anger.

"Ew! Not again!" The fugly woman yelled and Naruto was now being restrained by Sumisu to stop him from attacking them, but he was still going forward even with her impressive strength holding him back.

'Holy Shit this boy is STRONG!' Sumisu thought as she was being dragged by Naruto, and she had beat an orge in an arm wrestling match before!

"You can actually do her?!"

"Does she even have a Vagina?!"

Miia was now shaking in anger as well, but Naruto had broken free and was in front of both of them in less than a second with a Rasengan in each hand. Shadows covered his face as red eyes glowed behind his golden locks.

"Leave... or DIE!" Naruto said with a deadly voice, and the two turned heel and ran away from the scary boy with freakish powers. Both of the girls looked surprised at what he did, and Naruto only grinned at what he had done.

He had completed Level Three of his training in his anger at them insulting Miia.

'Darling... I will never love another person like I love you.' Miia thought with a blush, while Sumisu was considering if she should ask Naruto to join her work force. From there she took the two of the to the house and she left since now that Naruto knew she was going to try and mooch he had kicked her out the second he had stepped inside. The second Naruto sat down on the couch though he was takled off by Miia and she coiled around him and looked at him.

"Why did you threaten those two jerks?" Miia asked to conferm her thoughts.

"I can't stand when people make fun of girls, and I hate it even more when people are made fun of for being different from others. Miia, please let me up. I am really starting to feel tired emotionally, and would like to go to bed." Naruto said and she nodded for once and let him up instead of trying to seduce him. Naruto was going to sleep off the remainder of his anger, and try and forget how similar Miia being made fun of was to him when he was a little kid.

The door was about to open but Naruto locked it and kept Sumisu out.

"Good night Darling!" Miia said cheerfully, and Naruto looked back at her with a smile.

"Good night Miia." Naruto said as he went up to his room and shut his door behind him.

_"Boy, you will undago some harsh trials of pain an agony. Your path is marked with nine tails, and ya will lose friends to the ravages of a home will be breaken, and than man ya view as ya family will be lost ta tha sea. War is in ya future boy." _

'It does not matter what comes my way. I will take it all on and defend those precious to me. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and through hell and war I will stand above the rest.' He thought as he went to bed, and unknwon to him across the city the old fortune teller was looking at his sleeping form through her crystal ball.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ya are a intresten boy ya are. If ya brave ya trials ya will ba rewarded wit luv beyond what ya use ta boy. Afta all-

You are the Child of Prophecy."

**Chapter End.**

**Next Chapter will be a Filler Chapter, and I will be putting a Filler between the introductions of nearly every character. Otherwise the story would be overloads. Also. I am bringing my 'Questions' Omake to this if anyone wants to ask a Character a question. The rules for the questions for this story are.**

**No asking questions the Character would not know, like things about future harem members or spoilers. You can no longer ask everyone a question at the same time or it will be ignored, so you have to pick a character to ask a question. Also, you may only ask TWO questions. Not all questions will be answered.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Review, But No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Power of FiLLeR

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Daily Life with Monster Girls'**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN THIS CHAPTER - IT WILL BE A BIT BORING, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT TO NARUTO'S GROWTH IN STRENGTH**.

**Also, the questions for the Omake will be answered NEXT Chapter.**

**Story Start. Filler Chapter.**

"Darling. Why are we here?" Miia asked as she and Naruto looked around the clearing they were in. Technically it was an unused section of the beach because of the frequent shark attacks in the waters, and now that they lookwed they were able to actually see over a dozen shark dorsal fins sticking out of the water.

"Part Four of my training states that I have to play a game of Rasengan tag while standing on top of water. The sharks are just an added bonus. Heck, who knew that Pervy Sage is actually good at coming up with training ideas from time to time." Naruto said as Miia knew at that moment she would be strangeling this Pervy Sage when she got her tail on him. The training he wanted Naruto to go through was just insane to her, but then again even though she was a monster she had never trained a day in her life in any types of fighting so even basic training was extreme to her.

"What is 'Rasengan Tag', and why the hell are you excited about dodging SHARKS?" Miia asked and Naruto grinned and placed his hands in a sign so well used by him it was now an instinct. He was so going to enjoy the stunned look on her face when she saw what he was about to do. Sure, with only 25 percent of his chakra he would only be able to make 250 clones, but that was more than enough to train with.

*POOF*

Miia's eyes widened in size as she layed eyes on the hundreds of Naruto's in front of her, and the few that had appeared on the water were already wrestling the sharks. She had already been impressed by the fact Naruto was in his plain orange swim trunks, but with so many Naruto's dressed the exact same way she was overwhelmed.

"So. Many. Darlings." Miia muttered as her thoughts turned naughty, and she imagened just what other purposes the clones could be used for. To bad for her that clones were in most cases not very stable, and anything that came out of them would also puff up when they disappeared as well. Sure, they COULD be used during sex, but it was just not recomended in most cases. Miia's nose bleed a little and her giggles turned perverted in nature. Naruto looked at her in worry and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Well... She is going to be out of it for awhile, so lets get this started. The rules are simple. All you you against me, you may only used one handed Rasengans at low power and there will be no punching or kicking allowed." Naruto stated and the clones looked annoyed. They had been hoping to get to beat up the original, but hitting him with Rasengans seemed good enough.

"Three."

"Two."

"One." At this point Naruto had already tensed in preperation for the coming slaughter, unlike his clones Naruto was not going to be using any attacks at all. The point was to hone his reflexes to the point he would develop a sixth sense that was normally only made through war. That was why this training excersize would simulate war, and give him the spatial awareness that would make sure he was almost never caught off guard.

"Go! FUCK!" Naruto yelled as all the clones starting jumping at him at the same time. He paled and starting dodging as well as he could, but he was hard pressed to keep from both getting hit and jumping over the sharks.

This was going to be a lot harder than he though it was going to be.

**[Seven Hours Later]**

Naruto blushed in embarrassment at how he was being carried by Miia back to the house. The training had been killer on his body, and he could barely move a muscle by the end of it. He was covered from head to toe in bruises caused by the low powered attacks. Now, as a ninja he would never say a girl carrying him was something to be humiliated about. He had been carried on a girls back plenty of times after a brutal training session, but that was just it, when he was being carried it was on the back. Right now she was carrying him in her ARMS. He would have much prefered her tail than arms.

Thankfully nobody knew about this, and they had not passed to many people on the streets.

'Thank you so much right now Mr. Pervy Sage.' Miia thought as she snuggled Naruto's head in between her assets. Naruto suddenly was not so embarrassed by the carrying as he let himself enjoy the wonderful sensation of her soft flesh. This continued until the natural amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra finished healing him and he hopped out of her arms.

"Daarliing, don't you want to snuggle while we go home?" Miia asted not so subtly and his faced twitched into a smile, but sometimes a man just needed to have some pride. He laughed at the pout on her face, and decided that her enjoyed seeing her pout.

"Sorry Miia, but how about I take you out... clothes shopping to make it up to you." Naruto offered, and in less than a second she perked up and grinned the grin that let Naruto know his wallet was going to be taking one for the team. Little Gama-chan never seemed to be able to stay fat these days, it was either Jiraiya stealing his money, or paying for the things he needed for himself and Miia.

"Give me a kiss, and you have yourself a dead Darling." Miia bargained and Naruto gave her a deadpan look. He should have known he would not just get off with a shopping trip, but unlike sex he was mostly almost 10 percent sure that kissing was not against the rules... almost. Then again, what the Moocher did now know would not have them deported.

"Let me just get the mail, and then we will see about getting you that kiss." Naruto stated as they stopped in front of the house, and when he opened the slot he saw two letter for him. One was from the Moocher, and the other was from... his home country. He really hoped this was not a letter from Granny Tsunade, or he was so doomed, no scratch that, he was so castrated with a toothpick while salt filled lemon juice was rubbed on his crotch. She would KILL him if she learned what he had been doing lately.

He decided to open up the less likely letter to cause him physical harm, and sweatdropped at how laid back the Moocher was with her work.

_Yo Mr. Darling,_

_Just so you know, we have been having some problems with one of our other houses so you will be getting a new roommate soon. I would have told you this in person, but I felt that Miia would have tried to kill me, or you would have taken away my coffee. Oh, and I ate what was left in your fridge when you were gone. You really had some good leftovers._

Naruto did not bother reading the rest of the letter and just ripped it up when he got to the part about leftovers. Of course the one time he left the house for any long periods of time she would steal his food. She was lucky she was a government official or he would have decked her, woman or not. He still might since he had been saving those leftovers for tonight. Now he needed to go food shopping again!

Now though when he got to the other envolope he raised an eyebrow when he saw that two letters came out of it. One being from Koyuki, and the other from Tsunade. He was mildly surprised that Koyuki had taken the time to send him a letter, but then again he did save her and her country from Doto so he would be foolish not to expect some form of contact eventually.

_ Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Well, I would first like to say congradulations for your trip over seas to the non-ninja nations. I just recently leanred thye existed from my advisors, and frankly I was shocked you of all people were going over there. I expected you to prefer to live in the action of non-stop fighting like a ninja. Things have been going great for the most part over here, and we had finished the final generator so we are now officially the Land of the economy is still down right now a trade agreement has been made with both Wave Country and your own home Village. We should be up and running on our own feet in no time, by why am I bothering you about all that political garbage._

_I really wish I could see your face when you hear this Naruto, or should I call you Spring Lord. _

_Part of the deal for our countries to ally was that there would be an arranged marraige between myself, and one person of my choosing that was not Jonin rank at the time. I hope you have smartened up over there because if the hint was not obvious enough I picked YOU as my husband._

_P.S. - Don't worry about not being able to be with another woman before are marraige. As you know most of the Lands are not against Polygamy, and Spring allows Polygamy. Be warned though, if I catch you creating on me with a woman you aren't married to after the wedding your ass is grass. Even if I want you to fall in love, I do not want to be cheated on, and even though I would rather have you to myself I understand that you are being forced into this and asking unconditional faith to only me unfair to you._

Naruto looked at this letter in shock as some anger filled him up inside. He of course knew that even with an arranged marraige he would still be allowed to marry Miia. In most countries it was not uncommon for new bloodlines to be born, so anyone that showed signs of a bloodline was in the clear to take more than one wife as long as the gene for the bloodline could be passed down. Naruto knew that his Uzumaki gene was able to be passed down, but what really got to him was that he was not given a choice in this. He calmed down though when he realized that at least it was with someone he knew, and not a complete stranger.

Also, from what he remembered this as eventually going to happen anyway. For years the elder council that advised the Hokage had been trying to use him as a poker chip to securing other nations into their service. Back then though the Third Hokage had always been there to stop there attempted before they could happen. Now though, they were playing a dangerous game. By doing this they forced Naruto to travel on a regular basis to and from the Land of Spring, and while that would make things harder for the Akatsuki to get him it also put the country at risk when being invaded. He did not know the terms of the deal, but if he had to guess it was more than likely in Konoha's favor.

"..." Miia was stunned into silence at the letter she was reading over his shoulder, and felt her heart throb painfully. She was somewhat soothed by the last part of the letter, but the fact HER Darling was going to be married off for the benefit of a country did NOT sit very well with her. She WAS going to give both this Lady Senju and Koyuki woman a piece of her mind when she saw them, but until then she would have to try harder to make sure he loved her the most of all. She was not going to share if she did not have to, but how was she going to convince Naruto to stay in this country?

Naruto folded the letter neatly back up and placed it in his pocket, while opening the other letter from Tsunade. This was the one he did not want to read, purely for the fact he knew it was an angry letter. He was sure that Tsunade was not happy he left the Elemental Nations without anyone to help him. Even though it was actually safer for him to be here than there. Here he could take most of the Akatsuki on and win, simply because he could use more power than them here. He was not nearly restricted than they were, and he also had the Kyuubi. Even S-class ninja were reduced to 3 percent of their powers here, while Jinchuriki could use up to 25 percent at max. It was not even just 3 percent of their chakra either, since their bodies were naturally inhanced by chakra with that reduced their physical capabilities were also cut down by a lot.

Example: If Naruto fought Orochimaru in his present state while in the Elemental Nations he would have no chance of winning without Kyuubi's chakra, but here he would wipe the floor with Orochimaru even though he was sure the bastard would find a way to escape.

There was also the fact that if he trained and got to the strength he had before coming here his power would multiply by FOUR when he went back home. If he grew stronger than when he came here then his power would grow even HIGHER than that.

Example: If Naruto was at Genin strength when coming to this side of the barrier he would be reduced to civilian level strength, but if he trained and got back to Genin level when he crossed the barrier again his power would jump up to Jonin level or even higher. If he trained up to Chunin or Jonin in strength he would jump up to S-class or Kage in power.

This was actually bad in a way since it would take weeks to get the body used to the new strength increase, and just having the strength did not make them a better fighter. Having great power did not make you powerful if you did not know how to use it right. It would actually made you more vulnerable to attack in the weeks you were adjusting. This training method was only safe for Jinchuriki, because if anyone else besides a Jinchuriki had a sudden increase in strength like that they would suffer from chakra poisoning or explode. Since if they trained back to their old level in here they would have an increase of about 25 times becuase they were reduced by so much more.

Jinchuriki had bodies that were used to going through drastic power increases, and the multiplier was lower so the jump would not be as bad. It helped he was an Uzumaki since they had healing factors and strong life force. Since in the Elemental Nations he had enough chakra to make 1,000 shadow clones he could only make 250 here, and when he could make 1,000 here he would be able to make 4,000 there. That jump would kill a normal person, but Naruto was an Uzumaki Jinchuriki so this was perfectly safe for him to do for the most part.

Anyway, training here was the best idea Pervy Sage could have ever had since Naruto would be nearly untouchable if he ever gained Kage level strength while training here. Then the jump would make him so powerful he would be able to DESTROY most of the Akatsuki all at the same time with some trouble. Naruto blinked as he realized his trhoughts had kept hi from opening the letter and blushed at his own mistakes.

"Miia, before I read this one I just want to say even if I have to marry Koyuki I will not abandon you. As a ninja of my village I have to go with this, so trying and talking me out of it would not help." Naruto said as he made sure to reassure her, and her worries all but vanished at his kind words. She guessed she could share with ONE girl.

"Okay Darling, but if this Koyuki girl tries anything with you I don't like I am going to strangle her." Miia said as fire burned in her eyes much like how Lee's did when he was about to train. Naruto just looked at the letter and opened it up.

_Dear Brat,_

"Well hi to you to Granny." Naruto said ina deadpan tone, and a storange seal from in the letter released it's contents at the word Granny. It must have been the code word to open it. Much to his surprise a rubber ball shot out of the paper and hit him in the head. He looked at the letter in shock.

_That was for calling me old, but that is besides the point. WHY the HELL are you out of the Elemental Nations. What would you do if you ran into monsters on the other side that wanted to kill you or rape you!_

"Bit late for that Granny." Naruto said with a chuckled and Miia looked sheepish besides him. That was an accurate description of what she planned to do if he waited to long to have his way with her... The raping part, not the killing part. She would never kill him in a million years.

_If you read that other girls letter first then I can only say that I am deeply sorry for having done this to you, and if it makes you feel better it was either you or the advisors would have had the grounds to impeach me for passing the most excellent chance he had to gather our strength back from the Sound Invasion. This was the lesser of two evils, and when you get back I will gladly let you punch me in the face... Just once though._

_If there had been another choice I would have gladly done so, but just know I am still going to be saving me hat for when you are ready for it. So even if I don't agree with what my stupid teammate has done to your training, I know you will exceed my expectations and gone further than any Shinobi has ever before... and you better bring me back a lot of alcohol for the headache this has caused me brat._

"Hehehe, just like the Granny I remember." Naruto mumbled with a smile.

_There is also a pressing matter you need to know about. Since I am not sure when you will get this letter, and since the Post Ninja hardely make trips passed the barrier it could have beens awhile since I sent this so don't worry to much. Ever since you left the I have been deciding if you were ready to learn about your mother or not. From what Jiraiya has told me you know she was from the Uzumaki clan, but nothing else about her. Since this letter could be intercepted I have decided that wehn you return to the village I will tell you then._

_ Best of Luck, Tsunade Senju_

Naruto's eyes widened when he read the last bit of the letter and his hands trembled. Any... no nearly EVERY orphan wanted to know about their parents. This was the first chance that he had that someone would actually tell him who she was.

"Hey Darling... are you okAY!" Miia yelled as he surprised her with a kiss straight on the lips as he felt sheer happiness from the news he would soon learn who his mother was. Even after he finished giving her a kiss Miia was simply to shocked to move, and all thoughts of Naruto in the arranged marraige flew out of her head and became long forgotton. She was frozen to her spot as Naruto hopped up and down in excitement.

She had decided one thing though.

Today... was, in the immortal words of Tonny the Tiger, GRRRRREEEAAAT!

**Chapter End.**

**I am going to place a Filler chapter before the introduction of every girl, since in my opinion the story has them introduced to soon after the last knew one.**

**Monsterverse Harem: Miia, Papi, Suu(don't ask how), Centorea, Rachnera, Zombina, Dobble, Meroune, and Tionisha**

**Narutoverse Harem: Koyuki... not much of a harem there.**

**This Harem will be ONLY Ten women. I feel ten is a good number for Naruto to have. It will cause some funny shit to happen later rest assured.**


	4. Chapter 4 Papi the Harpy

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'My Daily Life With Monster Girls'**

**I actually liked how the main character met Papi, so a lot might be the same, BUT I am making changes when I want to!**

**Story Start.**

Today Naruto and Miia could both be found taking down the wdry laundry off the veranda of Naruto's house, and unlike yesteday where Naruto was covered in bandages from his training, today he was in perfect health again, though he was a little sore. He was carrying a few baskets of folded clothes, while Miia herself was taking the clothes down and handing them to him.

"La la la~ La la la ~ la la ~ La~ La~ - La~ LA ~ LA LA ~ LA LA~!"

Naruto sweat dropped at Miia as she was singing, and even though it was a merry melody, he was kinda wishing she was not singing while holding his toad boxers. It was kinda awkward, and her blush did not help the matters. Right now though he was cursing his sore legs, and the fact the line to hang the clothes on was up heigher than Jiraiya was tall. That meant only people as tall as Jiraiya or Miia would be able to reach the smaller pieces of clothes. Naruto could reach the shirts and pants easily enought, but Miia's skirts and his boxers were slightly out of reach.

While he had grown taller since he left the village, he was still in the starting stages of his growth spurt.

"Okay... I give. What in the world has you so cheerfull about doing chores? Actually, you just seemed to have woken up extremely happy today. Any reason I should know, or did you come into my room last night and do perverted things to me in my sleep?" Naruto asked with half closed eyes, and a light grin on his face from his own joke. Then he paled when he realized that might actually be the reason that she was so happy.

"Oh, Darling! Aren't you shameless with your questions today! Don't worry Darling! I would never do fun things to you in your sleep... unless you were into that kind of thing! Is that your way of inviting me into her bed!?" Miia yelled loudly as she gave Naruto plenty of hard pets on the back, and her great physical strength, plus his sore body meant that those playful slaps were a lot more pain than play today. "I totally love that part of you too Darling! Or maybe you would prefer taking me while I'm sleeping, and start dancing the late night tango!"

"Fuck fuck ow NO fuck ow!" Naruto yelled as he worked in his answer to her question into her pained shouts. His training meant that he was sore nearly everyday, since even though this part of the world was literally the safest for him he was still a training nut. Once she stopped accidently assualting him she unconciously pulled his boxers closer to her and blushed with a smile.

"You know Darling, yesterday when you kissed me, and a few days ago when you beat up those people for making fun of me... you were so cool!" Miia gushed as she placed her hand on her cheek, and over the few scales on that side, she started to imagine that scene again... but not exactly how it happened.

"You know... While I would have beat the shit out of them for making fun of you anyway, the real reason I beat the hell out of them was for calling me a short kid. The kiss was just a momentary lapse of judgement, where my happiness was overflowing... You aren't even listening are you." Naruto said as he saw her glazedover eyes, and the deepening blush on her face. He waved a hand in front of her a few times, and even snapped his fingers next to her elongated red ears before he chuckled at her not even noticing. "Hey Miia... wanna have some freaky interspecies sex right here and now over the railing?" Naruto asked to see how deep she was into her fantisies, and when she did not even so much as blink he grinned and laughed to himself. He was sure that would have gotten her out of dreamland. It seemed though that Miia was done with her fantasy when she starting heading towards the door, but not before giving him a look.

"Anyway, next time you should make no mistake. I will be the one protecting YOU, Darling!" Miia said and Naruto honestly was irritated by that statement, and even though he knew he was a better fighter than her, he also knew if he was ever attacked by a Monster then he would not be allowed to hurt them or face punishment. He could easily take down a whole army of the humans here, but that was when they were unarmed. He could dodge a bullet, and had already done it before, but if he was shot at with hundreds of bullets even he would be hard pressed to dodge. That, and he was sure the Moocher had some pretty strong monster girls to help deal with the more unruly extraspecies.

A squad of monsters might be able to take him down in his weakened state.

That meant if he was ever attacked by a monster he would either need to rely on Miia to help him, or try and talk his way out of trouble. He would have to swallow his pride, and let a non-ninja save him... The shame!

"Well I just hope that there is never a time when you need to save me, but I guess that is just wishfull thinking with the way I attract trouble hahaha." Naruto said before he noticed something that smelled like bird coming closer, and he turned his head just in time see a large bird-like leg about to grab him. He jumped out of the way, but sadly he tripped over the basket of clothes and crashed his face right into the railing. He winced as his neck snapped back, and his body spasmed from the neck blow. His ears were ringing from the hit as well, and he somewhat noticed that the leg had grabbed him again, and the fact Miia had been startled by the banging noise of his head hitting the railing.

'Fucking basket, making me trip like that. Not that I can hit this girl anyway.' Naruto thought as he barely noticed Miia starting to turn around.

"You okay out their? I thought I heard a bang Dar-" Miia started before her eyes widened at the scene she was seeing. "-ling?"

Blue feather starting failing as she saw a girl with blue wings for arms, and bird legs starting mid-thigh perking on the railing with Naruto's shirt being held on by one of the talons. The girl had wild blue hair, and wore tight, cut off shorts and a strapless tanktop that only really covered the top half of her tiny chest, while leaving her stomach exposed. The shorts were also unbuttoned and mostly unzipped. Naruto could understand why though, the girl had no hands. Only wings with a single talon-like thumb being covered by her blue feathers. He was surprised she could get dressed at all. The legs must make it hard to put on short too, since the taloned feet were a challenge. Overall she was a pretty cute girl, but the dark look she was sending Miia told him she might be hostile.

"I think I could use that protecting now Miia." Naruto deadpanned, but before Miia was able to snap out of her shock the winged girl already flew off with Naruto with her. Oh well, he might as well enjoy the ride. This girl obviously wanted something from him, and the easiest way of finding out was just going with the flow. So, with crossed arms he waited for the girl to land when he noticed them heading towards the park. Maybe the girl just wanted somebody to play with, and with her body size that was possible.

No wait. He would not jusge her age by what her body looked like, since for all he knew that was to help her fly better. The lighter she was, the better she could fly.

It was a common practice for most leaf ninja to avoid getting bulk, since most of the time Leaf Ninja had the advantage when they were in the trees. Hoping on the tree branches was easier when you did not snap every branch you landed on. A few minutes later the winged girl flung Naruto into the nearest tree, and he flipped in mid-air to land on his feet on the branch. He leaned against the trunk and waited for the girl to land, so he was glad when she only took a few extra second to find her footing.

"Awesome landing!" The bird girl complimented and Naruto chuckled, since that was just average where he came from. He had never really made a special way to jump through trees, but then again he did prefer to use both arms and legs to tree hop.

"Thanks, and nice flying blue bird. Hope you don't mind if I ask who you are?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side, and the he secretly wished he had gotten farther into his book on monsters. He had read all the rules of the housing project, but he was only a tenth of the way through all the different monsters.

"A Harpy! Papi's a Harpy, is what Papi is!" The girl said excitedly, and with a bright smile. Naruto frowned when he realized he knew nothing about Harpies, other than like Lamia they were a female only race that resembled birds.

"Well, the way you said that was not confusing at all Miss Harpy." Naruto teased, and he received a sour look from the girl. Not that it matter at this point, since that now that she no longer had the advantage of surprise he could easily avoid her if she got violent.

"Papi's name is not Harpy, but Papi is a Harpy!" Papi said with an annoyed look, before that was replaced with what Naruto could only describe as a dumb look. Confused would be labeling it nicer, if he could not hear what she was starting to say to herself. "Wait, Parpy's Papi...? Papi? Parpipa Papi Harpy... Papipa Harpy Hapi?"

Yep, either the girl was a complete idiot... or she was as her look implied and she suffered from being a bird-brain. He was going to be nice and call her scatter-brained to be safe. He then cried anime tears of joy when he saw he and this girl was a little shorter than him by maybe an inch or two.

"So PAPI... is there any reason for you person-napping me like that? You could get in trouble for going out without your host familt around you." Naruto asked, but refused to call it kidnapping. She seemed to be surprised by his statement, and Naruto could swear there was a spark of memory in her eyes.

"But... That's why I brought _you_ along... I think?" Papi asked herself at the end, since she was no longer sure of the reason herself at this point. She actually just picked him out of all the outher people because his bright yellow hair stood out to her. It was really shiny, and the sun made it look so cool and brighter.

'I think that is the best answer I am going to get out of her... is she drolling?' Naruto thought as his gaze traced where she was looking and saw an ice cream truck. Naruto smiled and decided to be nice and offer the girl some ice cream, since he was sure that she had no money on her to pay for it. "Hey Papi, would you like to get some ice cream?" Naruto asked nicely and she sent him a wide eyed thankfull look.

"Really! That has food in it!?" Papi asked loudly as she grabbed him by the hand with the thumb on her wing and pulled him towards the source of food to her. She suddenly stopped running after three steps and looked behind at him and backed away a little. A confused look came back to her face and Naruto could tell what she was going to say next would be stupid. It just had to be.

"Huh? Do I know you from somewhere? Who are you?" Papi asked and Naruto had his mind blown by the sheer stupidity of this girl.

'She is not just stupid, but fucking stupid!' Naruto thought in shock, before Papi saw his hair again and remembered she grabbed him... and that he offered to buy her ice cream. Naruto ignored the aw's they were getting when they went up and got some ice cream from the ice cream man.

"Awww, look at the kids. Aren't they cute together?"

"I bet they are best friends!"

"Look look, he is trying to be a gentleman and pay for their ice cream... SO CUTE!"

By the time they payed for their ice cream Naruto was about to beat the hell out of the next person that made a stupid comment. He really was going to destroy them.

He was NOT that short... Who was he kidding, he knew that he could still pass for a thirteen or fourteen year old if he wanted. He was fifteen damnit!

The two sat down on one of the nearby benches and he watched herfawning over her ice cream, and he took a bite from his own Rasberry Icepop. He loved this flavor simply because of the sentimental value it had for him when Jiraiya saw his watching a father and son share them with each other before they came here. Jiraiya then went and bought one and shared it with him.

It was the first time that Naruto felt like he had a father, but he would never admit it outloud to the pervert. Jiraiya would just make fun of him anyway for being sentimental.

"Now that I think about it, I guess those Cultural Extra Special Program or whatever did say that I can't go alone or something." Papi said and Naruto could not help but make a joke in his head.

'You sure are _extra special_ alright.' Naruto though as he fought the urge to correct her and tell her that it was the 'Cultural Exchange Between Species' program.

"When that terminator-" Papi said, and this time Naruto did correct her on er mistake.

"Coordinator."

"Yeah Coordinator was looking away I flew off." Papi said and Naruto laughed out loud, since he only knew one Coordinator and that was the Moocher. If Papi flew away from her than that meant that she was causing his problem trouble.

"Awesome. You knwo, if your coordinator is who I think it is then you and I are going to be best friends. Did they say anything to you about flying off?" Naruto asked out of curiousity, and he kinda wanted to here how she would mess up her response. It was a guilty pleasure of his to here other people make word mistakes. He did it sometimes to, but Papi's mistakes were just so much funnier than his.

"The weird woman said the next time I do it they were going to deflower me... whatever that means?" Papi's said and Naruto's cheeks puffed out from restrained laughter. This girl was just to funny to be allowed. If he was given the option he would totally take her in just for the value of being a riot. Naruto jumped into action when he saw Papi was about to drop her ice cream, so holding his hand out and jumping towards the ground he tripped when Papi suddenly moved at his unexpected movement. They were both sent tumbling into a mess of limbs, as her ice cream covered both of their faces and shirts with a splatter. Naruto's own pop was being help high in the air away from the ground, but that was not his problem.

"Eeeewww, I'm all sticky!... Oh, ice cream!" Papi said as she noticed she was sitting on top of Naruto's chest, and that he was also covered in ice cream. Ice cream covered both of their bodies even more when she bent lower to start licking her ice cream off of his face and neck. Poor Naruto looked looked like he was doing an impression of a tomato when her wet, yet soft, tongue tailed down his neck. He could easily push this girl off of him, since she was VERY light, but it just felt to good to make her stop.

'I really should stop her, but it feels so relaxing.' Naruto said before he sat up and moved Papi off of him, and in a puff of smoke he had a washrag in his hand ready to clean her off. She moved around a lot as he was cleaning her off, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the fountain in the park.

"Bird-bath!" Papi yelled as she stood up and ran towards the fountain, taking her clothes off as she ran. Once she was fully naked she stepped in the water and smiled at the feeling of it. He noticed some perverts in the park staring at her with blushes and he sent a wave of Killing Intent at them. Needless to say, they got the hell out of dodge. Naruto laughed a bit before he strippe down to his boxers and jumped in after her. If you can't beat the idiots, you might as well join them.

"Naruto Style: Cannonball!" Naruto yelled as he jumped high in the air and slammed into the water with enough force to knock Papi back. When he surfaced he laughed at her face, before he glared at her when she splashed him.

"This is a fun bath!" Papi said in joy as she takled Naruto in the chest and knocked the both into the water again. Naruto ignored the dark looks the women that remained the the park were sending them, and just focused on having some fun with Papi. Going with the flow always made everthing more adaptable in the end. Naruto hooked his arms around her waist and leaned back into the water and dunked her head a few time.

"Aunt!" Papi yelled and Naruto gave her a strange look, but figured she meant uncle. The girl was fun, but her social skills and common sense needed a lot to be desired. Not that he would get onto her for it. He was not her host family, so he had no obligation to teach her the ways of the world. Letting her go she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him down into the water. Giving Naruto the perfect view of her sacred area.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

'Fuck.' Naruto thought simply at seeing the enraged Miia slithered towards the park fountain. This would lead to one of two scenes, and that was either this would become a sexy cat-fat, or somebody was going to get killed. He honest to god hoped it was the first one, he really did.

"Y-you bird-brain!" Miia yelled and Papi looked up from her spot on top of Naruto with a confused look. She splashed in the water when Naruto used the replacement jutsu to switch himself with a few rocks on the other side of the fountain. He was going to enjoy this cat-fight from a safe and respectable distance, and would only involve himself if they were about to draw blood. That, and Miia was scary as hell right now. Angry women were aways scary, no matter who you were... unless you were gay of course.

"Is she talking about me?" Papi asked herself in confusion, and Naruto felt like slamming his head into the fountain. There weren't even any other birds in the area, so she could only be talking about Papi... or Naruto did something dumb enough to be called bird brain, but he really doubted it.

"First... you had the nerve to steal MY Darling away from me the day we were going to go clothes shopping, and now you were just trying to seduce him with your body!" Miia started and Naruto did hit his head this time, since he had completely forgotten his promise to Miia to take her on a shopping trip. It actually made him feel bad about having some fun today with Papi.

'I should have been more fair to Miia. I am a horrible friend.' Naruto thought in a moment of self-loathing. He had always prided himself on sytaying true to his word, and never going back on a promise. Hell, it was even his very own Nindo, his was of the ninja. This was both an insult to his pride, and his honor as Miia's host family. It was official to him, he was worse than scum right now and would have to make it up to Miia at the very next chance he got.

"That is soooo... UNFAIR! If anyone should be using their body to seduce him it should be me and me alone!" Miia shouted with her cheeks flushed from anger, and Naruto face planted into the water at her words.

'She... is certainly the weirdest girl I have ever met.' Naruto thought as he watched what was happening.

"I want to run away with my Darling too, you damn bird! It is so unfair! Just go die!" Miia yelled as she raised her arms above her head, and Naruto felt a few of his brain-cells die from listening to this. His self-loathing completely forgotten.

"What'd ya say? You wanna fight!?" Papi yelled back with a confident smile, and she flapped her wet wings. That bravado did not last long when Miia wrapped her tail around Papi's body, all the way around her wings as her tail even went across Papi's vaginal region.

"Bring it on you skinny little bird bitch! I will fucking boil your booby ass and make delicious soup out of it!" Miia yelled and Naruto raised an eyebrow at that statement. Papi was nearly completely flat chested, and Miia was the one with the large boobs. Papi extended her leg out and clawed at Miia's shirt and ripped the fabric from the chest area, and Miia's amazing chest burst forth with a bounce as her darker pink nipples were on display. Naruto glanced around and saw nobody paying the girls any attention, and mildly wondered why, though he was not complaining about it. Wait! There was a young child stuck in that tree over there.

"This has gone on long enough! If you want to duke it out then be my guest, but there are more pressing matters to take care of now. I want you two to put some clothes on and get along for now!" Naruto demanded with a bit of his chakra leaking out, and the girls shivered before hastilly placing there clothes back on. Miia's clothes were ripped to she ended up having to use his shirt. Naruto put his pants back on, and got his usual undershirt and his eye twitched for a moment at how strained the material was now that she was wearing it.

"Papi will fly up and get her to take off!" Papi said happilly as she jumped into the air and flapped her wings before her face it the ground. She gave her wings a weird look and held them in front of her face.

"Must be still wet from the bath. Huh?" Papi said as she felt Naruto pat her on the head gently.

"Papi... normal humans can't fly like you can, and if that little girl fell from that height she could get hurt or die. So please just stay here, and let me take care of this." Naruto said with a pleasant smile, since he was dealing with either a child, or a childish person. Papi frowned but nodded in understanding, and then blushed. Naruto ignored that and started walking towards the tree when Miia cut him off.

"Lamia's are great at tree climing. I can have tha-"

"No." Naruto said firmly, before he saw her hurt look. "It isn't that I don't believe you can do it, but you have to remember that is a little human girl. You have yellow snake eyes, long ears, a snake tail, and fangs. If she see you she might fall out of the tree." Naruto said before he thought of both a stupid and great plan at the same time. He was going to get the girl to fall, and then he would catch her.

"Leaf." Naruto started as he crouched his legs back and prepared to use the move he had... learned from his friend Lee. If this did not work than he would have Miia climb up to help the girl. Miia looked at him with a strange look, since the grin on his face said things were going to get crazy.

"Leaf?" Papi repeated with a scratch of her head.

"WHIRLWIND!" Naruto shouted to the heavens as he launched himself in a spinning motion at the tree and kicked the side of the trunk. The whole tree shook and Naruto jumped back and held his arms out, and a few seconds later the little girls fell right into his arms with a pale face and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Needless to say, the girl had fainted from the move he just pulled.

'So COOL!' Miia thought to herself at Naruto's high physical strength.

'Ignore the broken leg Naruto IGNORE the pain and turn your head to the girls and say something cool. Ignore the shattered pieces of tree bark in your leg and make yourslef look as badass as possible!' Naruto thought as he hid his pain and turned his head slightly so the girls could only see part of his face.

"Mission... complete!" Naruto said with a pause between the two words, and he turned his face back to the tree as BOTH girls blushed. Good thing they could no longer see his eyes or they would see that he was in a lot of pain. He had taken a good chuck of that tree out, and that bastard was thick! The girls mother came forward and took her daughter from Naruto with both a grateful smile, and angry look. It was like she was both mad and thankful to him.

*Ching Ching*

Naruto turned around with Miia and Papi to see that finally a policeman had arrived... on a bicycle with a pink bell on it.

"I heard there was a kid stuck in a tree around here..." The bug eyes man said and Naruts eye twitched. It was kinda funny to him that the 'Elite' always seemed to be late when they were actually needed. Kakashi, the Anbu, Kakashi, this guy, Kakashi, Kakashi, and once more Kakashi were never there when you needed them.

"Dude... you are so late that we had already got the girl down from the tree, and seriously... a bike?" Naruto asked, but the police ignored the remarks in favor of seeing the girls with him.

"Aren't you girls in the Cultural Excahnge Between Species Program? Is your host family here with you?" The man asked and Naruto's eyes widened slightly. Miia was with him sure, but Papi would be deported if he asked to see her identification and proof of having a host.

"My Darling over there is my host." Miia responded honestly, and Naruto was waiting for the bomb to drop from Papi's mouth when he was lucky she bought him a little time.

"They said they were going to deflower me or something." Papi responded before Narut nudged her in the side discreetly.

"Papi... they meant deport you. That means you will get kicked out of the country and you can never come back." Naruto said and her jaw dropped as she stared at him in open surprise, before looking down sadly and holding onto his arm. Naruto felt his heartstrings get pulled by the girl, and knew that he was about to do something stupid... really stupid. Straightening up, Naruto looked at the officer and said very clearly-

"Papi and Miia are both under my care while they stay in Japan. Seeing as my house was already equipped with perfect enviorments for them both the Mo... Sumisu has placed both girls here. I have Miia's Certification in my wallet, but Papi's has yet to be given to me. She only arrived with me today, and Sumisu had forgotten to give me the card for her. We were actually at the park in the first place to meet Sumisu here, but she seems to have been held up for some reason. I am deeply sorry for the trouble." Naruto said with a deep bow, before he stood up straight and pulled out his wallet and showed the officer a cark with Miia's picture on it.

"Darling..." Miia muttered with a kind smile and a blush, while Papi was silent with her own blush.

"No trouble at all, but please do have Papi-san's Certification the next time that you take her out. I will let you off with a warning this time, but I can't be as lenient next time." The officer said and he was about to leave, before they all heard a voice.

"Sorry about being _held up_, but I happen to have here Papi's Certification I _forgot_ to give to your Mr. Darling." Said a very familiar woman holding up a card with Papi's picture on it. Naruto twitched right then and knew she was going to hold this over his head.

'Damnit.' Naruto cursed in his own mind.

**[ A Few Hours Later ]**

'Double Damnit.' Naruto thought as Ms. Smith as Miia had taken to calling her was sitting in front of them drinking his coffee. Sure, he was not a big fan of the stuff, but it was still his damnit!

"Okay Moocher... what do you want to tell us, and... triple damnit." Naruot said as he figured everything out by the look on her face. Miia and Papi looked at his with raised eyebrows, and he decided to explain. "The Moocher here had Papi's card and agreed with my story so easily because as a frequent runaway nobody wanted Papi, so she was going to pawn her off on me anyway. She agreed to my story because now there is a witness to me admiting that Papi is under my care, and if I don't agree to look after her then I will be chased by police and Miia will be relocated." Naruto said and he could have sworn he saw Ms. Smith grin at him, but those sunglasses hid her eyes from him. Then he remembered the ltter he ripped up about getting a new roommate.

"Oh god no..." Miia said as she palmed her face, and Papi just looked confused. Naruto rubbed her hair and decided that he would not be angry at her for what she was also forced to do.

"Welcome to your new home Papi. I hope you don't hate me after today, because we are going to be housemates from now on." Naruto said with a tired smile, and Ms. Smith came up behind Papi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This boy is the master of the house Papi, so do as he says from now on. Be warned though, he is a bit young and is in the middle of pu-" Ms. Smith started before Naruto gave her a look.

"Finish that sentence and I wil deck you in the face... woman or not. I should have known that you would do this. I really should have." Naruto said, and the black haired lady raised her hands in surrender. She had seen the evidence of what one of his kicks did to that poor tree, and was not about to get punched in the face by him. She was not sure if he would go through with his threat or not, and luckily for her Naruto's words were all bark, since he was not planning on hitting her... to hard.

"Owned." Miia muttered from behind Ms. Smith and Naruto smirked. That also reminded Naruto of something.

"Is it alright to place both a snake and a bird in one house? Papi and Miia are both from female only species so wouldn't bad thinsg happen if they both lived here?" Naruto asked in concern, and while he may not be the smartest, even he knew that putting to girls together in the same area for extended time was a bad idea.

"Huh? It should be fine." She answered with a wave of her hand, and Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You suck at your job... you really suck at it." Naruto said before she ignored him and turned to Papi again.

"Now Papi, you also need to remember that you aren't allowed to fly away anymore." The suited woman said and Papi pumped her wing in the air. Naruto smiled at her cheerfullness, but still saw some problems that would need to be worked out. Like the fact he would need to buy MORE food... Mega Damnit.

"Don't worry Ms. Smith! I may not remember lots of things, but I will remember that!" Papi said as she pushed her cheek into Naruto's, since he was only a few inched taller than this was easy for her. Her next sentence was what had Naruto looking at Miia in panic though.

"Since that means I'll be able to be with my husband! ALL THE TIME!" Papi said happily with her face flushed in happiness.

'Ultra Damnit!' Naruto thought before Papi started pulling on him.

"Lets take a bath Husband! We can continue from where we stopped earlier!" Papi said and Naruto winced when he moved his leg badly, but kept it hidden from the girls. Naruto looked at Miia in slight fear for Papi's safety, when he was dumbfounded by the red haired girls smile.

"How sweet! You two go on ahead and take a nice hot bath together!" Miia said and Naruto had his jaw dropped at her response, when the Miia he knew would have tried to cook Papi by now.

What the hell?!

Naruto was so stunned that he was dragged along into the bathroom by Papi, and missed the conversation that went on between Miia and Sumisu (Ms. Smith's real name).

"That was weird of you Miia. I was sure you would be angry at Papi." Sumisu said and Miia fidgeted around.

"I have no reason to be angry. I mean sure, having someone come into **OUR** household like this is a bit annoying, but she's just a child! Yes, Papi's a child! JUST A CHILD!" Miia said with her eyes closed and a strained smile on her face. "Whereas I am an adult, and can control myself better!" Miia finished and Sumisu looked at her in surpise, before she gained a sly grin.

"But just so you know... Papi is the same age of 17 as you Miia. She had a petite body, but that is just for the sake of flying. She is a lot older than she looks..." Sumisu said with her smile in place as Miia's eyes widened and she froze in place. She unfroze herself and rushed towards the bathroom door just as Papi was starting to get naked and knocked the door off it's hinges. Hitting a surprised Naruto in the back of the head.

'Uber Damnit!' Naruto screamed in his head.

Today was not the day to be Naruto.

**Chapter End.**

**Now because some of the questions should have been answered during this or an earlier chpater I will not be answering all of them. If you want the answer to your question, but I did not give it means either it had a major spoiler in it, or that it was already answered in the chapter.**

**Naruto is taller than Papi, but shorter than Miia usually decided to be. With her snake tail she can be taller or shorter, but he usually is about at Miia's neck. He is about between Miia and Papi. He is not yet at his Shippuden height, but he is taller than his height in part one. Naruto's face is the main reason people mistake him for a kid, combined with the height.**

**Next to Update: Naruto the Vampire Jinchuriki, and Naruto the Ninja Duelist**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

[Omake] - Questions (Read Chapter Two reviews if you want to see the question, I don't want to rewrite them. They take up space.)

**eniox27**

"Honestly... No I don't want to flaunt them. It is a ninja village, and ever village has spies." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Hmmm, the only snakes I don't really like is the Mamba." Miia said with a laid back expression.

**Bunny153539**

Miia glared at the asker of the question and decided to clear up this matter once and for all. "Yes! I have a Vagina! It is right above the scales of my tail, but bellow my stomach. Right about where human women have theirs, only I don't have legs!"

**Markus-Antonius**

"I don't plan to explain it to her... I plan to run and hide." Naruto said with slight fear in his voice.

**kira09**

"It feels weird at first, but then it feels heavenly when you get used to it." Naruto said before he remembered the other question. "Me and fuzzy have not really spoken since I came here."

**seeker of true anime fan fic**

"I am a lamia, and it is only possible for us to give birth to female children." Miia said as if it were common knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5 Hey! Is for Horses

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Daily Life with Monster Girls'**

**Story Start.**

Naruto sat down in a chair looking at his empty toad wallet in sorrow, since he and Miia had just finished the chopping trip like he promised. He sighed and made sure to go to the bank a little later today and get out some more money. Luckily for him Pervy Sage had transfered his bank account to him, since not only does he never use this house, but he also does not like the weak feeling of crossing the barrier. So he had given both the house and account to Naruto, but sadly Naruto had a hard time remembering that damn pin number. Naruto got up to get a snack he was saving out of the fridge, and the second he opened it up he saw the whole thing was completely empty.

"Hey Miia! Did you empty the fridge or something!?" Naruto yelled to Miia upstairs, and Papi in the living room got on her belly and started crawling away sheepishly. Hoping he would not find out she ate it all when he had gone on the trip with Miia.

"Not me Darling!" Miia yelled back without leaving her room, and Naruto sighed. He was just going to blame the Moocher for this. She must have come when he and Miia were shopping. That sounded like something she would do for food.

"Miia! Look after Papi while I'm gone! I need to make a withdrawl from the bank and go shopping for some more food!" Naruto yelled as he got his card and put it in his pocket before heading back out the door. Naruto saw the mailman delivering some more letters to his place and he stopped by the mailbox and got a new out.

'Junk, Bills, Bills, Death Threats, Junk, Letters from my Friends, Junk.' Naruto thought as he placed them all back into the box. He would get to them all later anyway, but first he had some food problems to solve. He would have to read his friends letter later, so setting out he smiled at how beautiful the day was. He could see small children playing around in the nearby park, monsters and people getting along in general, and even a large shadow getting closer to hi, with each passing second. Naruto's newfound spatial awareness kicked in and he jumped high in the air and flipped. Placing his hands on what nearly ran him over he saw that he was doing a handstand on top of a woman's head.

No literally, his hands were on the very top of this woman's head and he was perfectly still balancing on her. Quickly letting go of her he started to fall towards the ground before spinning and landing on his feet. Stepping a new feet away from the woman he was surprised to see a tall blonde haired woman with shining blue eyes, wearing a white shirt that seemed to be straining a little under the effort to hold back her rack that was easily bigger than his Granny's... not to mention the fact she was wearing a large black skirt... over the horse half of her body. Honestly that was not very concerning to Naruto at the moment, what had him concerned was the ominious aura around her.

"It would appear I have met someone with great athletisism...! 'Tis certain to be the hands of fate playing!" She said as the sun above them cast most of her face in shadows. The sun just knew how to make everything more dramatic.

'Damnit! The last thing I need right now is a girl trying to kill me, or challenge me to a fight.' Naruto thought with a nervous expression, which he had the right to have. He would not be allowed to fight back against monsters, which meant he would have to rely on his brain to get him out of this one... He was fucked!

"My name is Centorea Shianus! A member of the hughly esteemed centaur race! Thou are the man that shall become my Master!" Centorea yelled with a proud and graceful smile, and Naruto's eye twitched. Either this was some kind of tradition of her race, or this girl was just plain retarded. He hoped it was a tradition, because he already had to deal multiple idiots. Papi, the Moocher, sometimes Miia, Jiraiya when he comes and visits... oh GOD Jiraiya is going to be visiting in a month to see how his training is going!

"Well then _happy day_ for me." Naruto commented, and his sarcasim was lost on the centaur girl. She just smiled and crossed her arms under her huge breasts, easily bigger than Tsunade's, and looked at him.

"I was foolish to think so little of japanese magic charms." Centorea said and Naruto rose an eyebrow at what she had just said. The only thing truly japanese he could do was food and speak the language. Just like the girls staying with him he was born out of the country in a hidden land.

"What charm would this be Centorea-" Naruto started before she cut him off.

"Cerea." She corrected and he looked at her funny. She seemed to notice this and decided to explain herself. "Cerea is the name those close to me call me. As my Master you are the closest person to me now. So please, call me Cerea." Centorea requested and he just shrugged. This girl kinda reminded him of the formal types of girls, so he was slightly surprised at how

"Okay Cerea... wait a second." Naruto said as he rose his arm up in the air and gave a guy trying to escape with a stolen handbag a clothesline to the throat. His motorcycle under him kept going forward as he was stopped by Naruto, who then proceeded to kick the guy in the chest while he was falling. The criminal dropped the stolen item and Naruto caught it before it even hit the ground. Just like her had told the centaur this whole process had only took him a single second.

'Amazing, this feeling in my chest. The beating of my heart is racing.' Centorea thought as she placed a hand on her blushing cheek, and the other was pressing into her chest over her heart. While she was having an internal debate with herself Naruto was returning the purse to the woman that had been robbed. When Naruto had come back to her side Centorea took a kneeling positon so that she was only a little taller than him, and grasped his hand within hers. Naruto looked at her blushing face with wide eyes, as she unknowingly pressed his hand right into her breast.

'Softer than Miia's!' Naruto thought as his hand was literally starting to sink into the magnificent breast. He was begining to question how breasts so big could actually stay as perky as this girls.

"Such a heroic youth you are, and not very many would place themselves in harms way for a person they had not met. The strength of your body and heart must be remarkable." Centorea said as she leaned in closer to Naruto's face. He tried to lean back some more, but she hooked and arm around his waist.

"I like to train myself, and helping that woman was just the right thing to do." Naruto said to the half horse woman in front of him, and she shook her head. She could feel his muscles, and they were not the muscles of a person that 'liked to train' they were battle hardened muscles of a warrior who fought life and death battles.

"It may have been the right thing to do, but most would not have done it. Your actions have made my heart skip a beat, before beating faster than even after a hard days of swordplay. Your battles prowess have not only impressed me, but your trained reflexes are top notch. That is my I, Centorea Shianis, swear my fealty to you, as your servant...!" Centorea stated, and Naruto was honestly flattered. Nobody had offered to place themselves bellow him before, and most disrespected him long before he was accepted. She was readily accepting him, without him needing to beat the snot out of her or save her life.

"Why?" Naruto had to ask.

"It is the job of the centaur to find a Master to faithfully serve until our dying breath. Just like the legendary Hercules and Chiron before me, you and I will path a path that will told for many centuries after will be the begining to a journey that will be legend!" Centorea ranted and Naruto had his eyebrows raised, since before this moment he had figured out she needed a 'Master' for something. The fact she was left alone for so long hinted to him that the Moocher knew that Cerea was out, and she could do this.

"Okay then, if this is what YOU want then I will gladly be your Master." Naruto said reluntantly, since he knew he was much kinder to people than many others. He could not help it, but he was a kind hearted person. He was possibly the person least likely to take advantage of Cerea.

"I knew that the strings of fate had tied us together for a reason. Our meeting was one of destiny." Centorea said, and Naruto held back his comment about not believing to much in destiny... or was that fate? He always got thw two confused.

"Do you mind letting me go now? I have to go to the bank and get some money to go grocery shopping. Three mouths to feed, and one medium sized refregerater is not a good combination." Naruto asked her and she looked at him with a knowing look.

"Shopping for ones parents must be very taxing on your warrior's soul." Centorea said with a nod of her head, and Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"I don't have any parents. I am the host family to two other monster girls like yourself. Both of them have appetites as large as my own, and if I don't buy more food every other day we run out." Naruto said and her face was priceless. It looked like she had just been given the worst news of her life, and the color drained from her face.

"Huh?" She asked with a dumb look on her face.

"Yeah, I look after two other girls for the Cultural Exchange. Miia the Lamia, and Papi the Harpy. They are nice girls, even if a little too forward with their desires and wishs. Papi is also missing a LOT of cards in the deck of her brain, but they help keep the loneliness away so I deal with it. Everyone has their quirks." Naruto said, and while she would have prefered to be the only monster around him, she understood this was not entirely his choice. Unlike herself, other monsters had their homes picked for them.

"Indeed, I guess everyone has some form of quirk." Centorea admitted, before Naruto smiled and he held out his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name, by the way." Naruto introduced with a smile, seeing as he had yet to tell her his name.

"Maelstrom of the Swirling Tides, a very fitting name for a powerful warrior." Centorea commented, and Naruto jumped up and gave her a big hug. His face planted into her breasts, since she was the first person to ever guess his name meant Maelstrom instead of the ramen topping. She blushed at how deeply his head was in her shirt, and from the weird jiggling her boobs were doing he was either laughing, crying, or choking to death.

"FINALLY!" Naruto yelled in triumph before he was brought back down to Earth by Centorea's next question.

"Do you need any help with your shopping Master?" Centorea asked and Naruto collapsed to his knees. He cried silent tears of agony at the fact he would have to do grocery shopping with Centorea. There was no doubt in his mind people were going to call him a child with her around.

'Nooooooo!' Naruto thought before he got up like nothing happened.

Now he just wondered how he was going to explain Centorea to Miia and Papi.

**Chapter End.**

**I would like to clear something up for people. In canon Naruto there is NO Civilian Council or Shinobi Council. There are the Hokage's Advisors, the Jonin Commander, the Head of T&I, and the Anbu Commander. There will be NO Civilian Council in this story. The clan heads will only be called in on matters that involve the clans.**

**Also, OSR fanatic, your question involved to many people and was just to long in general for me to even try to answer without taking up 2 or 3 thousand words alone. I do NOT answer questions about 'what would your friends think', spoilers, and stuff like that. Sorry, but I will not be answering your question. Also, I don't answer questions if they are confusing or hard to read or have something to do with the future. **

**So sadly because EVERY question broke one of the rules I layed down nobodies will be answered. **

**Next to Be updated: Naruto the Ace of Cait Shelter, Naruto the Dragonkin, Naruto the Copy Sekirei**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, but No Flames Please. **


	6. Chapter 6 I believe Toads can fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'My Daily Life With Monster Girls'**

**Harem does not mean lemon. Do not assume that every girl in the harem gets a lemon. I am finally getting better from my cold. It would have helped if I did not have to do lawn work while I was sick, but a least I got it done. This chapter has some hints to the future. Also, I am taking some girls out of the harem due to how I don't know their personalities. Also, you will be glad to know I just got new inspiration so chapters should start to get longer.**

**Story Start. (Filler Chapter real chapter in two days)**

Naruto stood alone on top of the water after he defeated every single clone of himself bare-handed while they tried to hit him with weakened rasengans. The best part was that he had not been hit by a single of the 500 clones he had made. Yes, Naruto had been able to gain more chakra to the point he was able to double his number of allowed clones. He turned around and made his way back to the beach at a slow pace. The occasional shark would jump out of the water at him, but Naruto just back handed them right back into the water.

Once he was back on shore he got his things and found his training scroll. Opening it he saw more writing from Jiraiya on it, meaning he had completed the current excersize.

Part Five: Unseal the contents of this part and take one of the pieces of paper. Channel your chakra into it and it will tell you your Elemental Affinity. This stage of the training will be teaching you how to master whatever element you have. The paper will crumble for Earth. Burn for Fire. Soak for water. Crinkle for Lightning. Split for Wind. When you know what Affinity you have channel chakra into this scroll on top of the affinity and it will give you tips on mastering your affinity.

Naruto smirked to himself at the chance to get new jutsu out of this one, and wasted no time getting the paper out of the seal. Taking the piece of paper in his hands he closed his eyes and started to channel what chakra he had left into the paper. When he opened his eyes he smiled when he saw that the paper split into two, and the corner of one of the halves burnt a little.

"Oh yeah! Two affinities, I am AWESOME!" Naruto said as he did a miny victory dance, before he blinked a few times and fell onto his back. He had nearly used up all his chakra in the last few hours, and dodging and deflecting clones at the same time was very taxing on the body and mind for some reason. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on something he would rather not do.

'Kyuubi! Time for some rent!' Naruto yelled within his own mind, and he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra refill his own large pools. The fact he felt them increase slightly was a good thing as well, and when he was done refilling his chakra he stopped channelling the Kyuubi's energy and stood up with the scroll. He placed it back into his bag and started towards his house. The sun was beginning to rise, and he would need to get started on breakfeast soon. Naruto would read the tips later, since if he stayed out much longer the girls might notice he was gone.

*Croooooaaaak*

Naruto stopped and turned to face the thing that made the noise, only for his eye to twitch when he saw something that would no doubt cause him trouble today. There, right in front of him was another Monster Girl. She sinply stared at him while staying crouched down on all four legs. Her hair was bright green, and her cheeks were bright pink in contrast to tan skin. She looked at him with yellow eyes that had bar shaped pupils, and Naruto could see webbing between the girls fingers. She wore a cartoonish green frog hoodie, and green sweatpants that were cut to look like shorts. This showed that she had green frog legs.

There was also the fact this girl could not be muh older than him.

"Um, hello?" Naruto asked unsurely, but all she did was continue to give him a blank stare. As if trying to figure out just what he was, or she was birdbrained like Papi. (Read as Retarded) She remained perfectly still and just sat there looking at him. Her cheeks puffed out to a comical, yet still cute level, and he heard the same croaking sound from earlier.

*Croooaaak*

"What's your name?" Naruto asked to try and break the ice, and he was still being met with that same unnerving stare. No emotions were in it, and he could not tell if she was even thinking anything at all. She did not even seem to hear his words as she just kept her stare up.

*Crooooooaaaaaak*

"Did you run away from your home?" Naruto asked as a small vein bulged on his head in irritation. Naruto was not a person that liked being ignored, and her stare was beginning to creep his out. He sighed in relief when the girl opening her mouth, but sweat dropped when a tongue shot out of her mouth and stuck to his forehead. She just stayed in her new position with her tongue strecthed to stick to him. He had been inside a toads mouth before, so this was not as gross to him as it would be to somebody else. He still sighed in relief when the tongue disconnected with his head and went back into the girls mouth. After that she went back to just staring at him.

Now that he thought about it, he could not sense the presence of this girl. How had she been able to hide from his growing spatial awareness, or was she even hiding at all?

*Crooooaaaaak*

He eventually got fed up with this and turned around to leave, and when he took a few steps he heard the sand shift and turned his head to see the girl had hopped after him when he moved. She continued to just STARE at him with that same blank look in her eyes, and he shivered and turned around to walk again. Every dozen steps or so he was able to hear her make one hop to follow after him.

*Crooooaaaaak*

Naruto was now getting creeped out even worse, but then he felt something hit him in the back and knock him to the ground. Sitting on his back was the same frog girl that had been following him, and when he twisted his neck to look up he saw she was still giving him a blank look. This was starting to gte weird, and for some reason those eyes looked familiar to him. Naruto grimaced when he felt a slimy yet sticky hand grasp his right arm. She hopped off of him and he was flipped over, but before he could stand she hopped onto his chest. Things just got weirder when she opened her mouth and put his whole hand inside it. Her tongue explored his hand eagerly, and Naruto tried to pull it out of her mouth. Thankfully he was much stronger than her and his hand popped out easily, but slobber covered him from his action.

The girl did not seem to mind that he had taken his hand back, so Naruto was surprised when she quickly leaned down and chomped on his right forearm hard enough so that her teeth sunk deeply into his flesh. He had to flinch in pain with how deeply she was biting him, but for a second her eyes contained an emotion he could not recognize before the blanked out and the girl hopped off of his body with his arm still in her mouth. She hopped again and he was brought into a standing position. She let go of his arm and quickly hopped away from Naruto, who was just confused as to what happened.

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled as unimaginable pain coursed through his arm. The wound started to vanish as the Kyuubi's chakra in his system made quick work of it. He grit his teeth in irritation at this whole thing, but unlike all the other times when he healed the pain remained. He was stuck there a few minuted as the pain faded, but he looked in the direction the frop girl fled with a strange look. He shook his head and started to run in the direction of his house. He jumped through his open window into the kitchen he had escaped from in the first place, and he saw one of his clones he ha forgotten about finishing making breakfeast.

Punching the clone in the face, he suddenly remembered all the foods the clone had made from the clones point of view. He tossed his training gear under the table, and caught the things the clone had been holding before they fell to the ground. Just in time it would seem as Miia slithered down the stairs, Centorea walked into the kitchen, and Papi lazily woke up from the couch she had fallen asleep on.

"Morning everyone! Glad to see you are all up." Naruto said cheerfully, the frog thing from earlier was completely forgotten as he placed plates in front of all the girls.

"Morning Darling." Miia said without any real enthusiasm.

"Morning Master." Cerea said, now wide awake while being in Naruto's presence. She saw a large bowl of salad in front of her, and started to eat gracefully. Naruto prefered seeing her ate, than watching Miia pretty much swallow hers whole. Bite after bite without any chewing.

"Morning Husband!" Papi yelled as she pretty much stuck her head into her plate face first. Naruto was still attempting to teach her how to use utinsels without hands. All she had was a single clawed thumb on each wing. The fact she was able to put her own clothes on was a miracle. Though she had really pretty blue features. It was a really close blue to his own chakra... That totally gave him an idea.

"Hey Papi. How would you like to help md out with an idea I have?" Naruto asked while he sat down and started eating his own food. Miia and Cerea looked at Papi jealously, but Cerea hid it much better than Miia did.

"Sure! Papi would be happy to help Husband!" The harpy agreed without asking what he even needed help with.

"Do you need my help too Darling?" Miia asked trying to be included as well, but Naruto quickly got the image of Miia waving her arms trying to fly. Needless to say it would be funny to see her try and help, but a little cruel as well.

"Sorry Miia, but I need somebody that can fly. Tell you what though. I need you to do me a favor anyway. I need you to do some dusting around the house." Naruto said nicely, since as much as he was ashamed to admit it, he was not veyr good at dusting. He just ended up getting it everywhere. Miia nodded excitedly, because Naruto rarely asked any of them to do chores. Cerea did them of her own free will in the week she had been here, and Miia normally did some laundry. Papi was horrible at chores, so her job was to stay out of everyones way when they did chores.

"Is there anything you need me to do as well Master?" Cerea asked with a hopefull look on her face, and Naruto thought about it for a second. Cerea was really smart, much smarter than he was on a lot of things. She may be a bit old fashioned, but that just made her more stubborn when trying to figure something out.

"Actually, you might be able to help as well. You are good at figuring things out right?" Naruto questioned, and Cerea nodded. That was all Naruto needed to know, so with that he knew she would be able to help... at least a little.

"Why does she get to go!?" Miia asked loudly, and Naruto felt like face palming.

"Miia... You and I both know that if all of us went then there would be no work getting done. This is to make sure that I am as strong as possible for when I have to go back to my home." Naruto explained, but while she understood his words she still did not like them. Then again, she and the other girls did live here rent free so it would only make sense that they pat him back somehow.

**[A few hours later]**

"So what is this project you need help with Master?" Cerea asked, and Naruto pointed at Papi's wings.

"I am going to create a technique that will allow me to fly." Naruto said with a feral grin, he punched his left palm with his right hand before pointing to the sky.

It was mans dream to fly, and Naruto would achieve that dream or die trying!

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will have a dual Wind/Fire affinity, and NO he will NOT get scorch release or any bloodlines. Naruto does not need them to be strong, and he will not be getting tons of new jutsu that he won't use or doesn't need. I hate when people have Naruto gain tons of jutsu, but he never uses any of them.**

**Next update is Naruto the Ninja Brother, followed by another of this.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
